100 Ways to Kill a Doctor: Justice
by Warriorcreed
Summary: Story for the prompt.


JUSTICE

Penny sat shivering in the corner of the old barn, her and Sheldon had hidden in the last three days. Her shivering was for two reasons, the first being that the blanket she had over her barely kept the cold out and the second was that she was scared of the thing in the barn with her. After three days, she smelled, was dirty and was terribly hungry and thirsty, Sheldon's rationing of his self packed emergency rations barely keeping them both alive. There also was nothing to do, their phones were disposed of long ago, so they couldn't be traced by the authorities. Penny was scared, on the verge of panic and was about to break down, the only thing stopping her was she was afraid Sheldon would take notice and kill her too. So she continued the charade, making him think he still controlled her, not talking or even moving without his permission.

As Penny sat there she thought back, she was surprised how her life was ruined in just a matter of a few short days, any happiness destroyed and murdered, like Sheldon had murdered her friends. The grief she felt towards her friends was tearing her apart, and the realization that Leonard was dead, was something her mind couldn't accept, because if it did, she knew she would die inside. So she just sat in the corner of the barn, trying to get warm, the blanket over her torn clothes, staring at the animal she was caged with. Hoping he didn't notice he didn't control her anymore.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJUSTICExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had all started a month before, with Amy, and the great strides she had made in the increasing of primate higher order brain function with drugs. She had actually taught a chimpanzee to do simple algebra, through the use of her mind enhancing drugs. The results were fantastic and already her fellow scientists where talking about human applications for helping the mentally handicapped, and how Amy's research was probably heading her to a Nobel Prize. It was because of all the attention and talk about a Nobel Prize, that Sheldon got interested, at first not understanding why a Nobel would be wasted on Amy's work, when his Physics work was so much more important. However, as Amy caught Sheldon up on all her work in great detail, a plan started to formulate in Sheldon's mind, if her drugs helped monkeys, he wondered what would be their effect on Homo Novus.

Sheldon decided to find out, so without telling anyone, started to steal small amounts of Amy's drugs to take himself. The drugs, with daily ingestion, took over a month to change the monkey brains, however with Sheldon things started to change after only three weeks. Sheldon started solving problems that had stumped him before and came up with new ideas he never had before, it was amazing for Sheldon. However, the drugs did not only enhance his intellect, they also made him more crazy, he started to look down more on the people around him, their lack of intellect, compared to his now, making him consider them less than human, more like ants, to be not be bothered with, only stepped on when they got in the way.

It also made Sheldon look at Penny differently, she was the alpha woman of the group and since Sheldon now believed that he, Homo Novus, was the alpha male, he quickly rationalized that she should belong to him. So every time he saw her fawning over and kissing Leonard, Sheldon boiled inside, as he watched the ant touch the alpha woman that he felt was his for the taking. What made things worse, everytime Sheldon made an effort to let her know she could be with him, she ignored him, instead going to Leonard and the both of them leaving his presence without permission. It was those actions that Sheldon convinced himself, that Leonard had some un-natural control of her, because there could not be other reason for a simple mortal to want Leonard over Homo Novus.

It was the next week after that, Sheldon decided enough was enough, Penny was his and Leonard's tricks were not going to stop him. Sheldon started to get Penny's drinks for her and with each drink he put in his own drugs, drugs to bend her mind to his will. It only took a week to accomplish his task and he was lucky he was able to do it so quick, because that Saturday morning Leonard was getting concerned about her and was going to take her to the hospital. It was all so simple to Sheldon, when Leonard brought Penny over to get his jacket before they left and before he administered the last dose, he had to do something about Leonard.

Sheldon thought he might have let Leonard live, maybe or maybe not, but when Penny went semi-catatonic after Sheldon gave her that last drink, Leonard smelled the cup and the scent of that healthy dose Sheldon gave her was very evident to him. "What the hell did you do to her!" Leonard shouted, while still trying to get Penny aware of her surroundings.

"Not that I owe you an explanation, but I am just taking her away from the inferior being." Sheldon said arrogantly as he fingered the pistol in his pocket.

"You son-of-a-bitch, you drugged her, what is wrong with you!" Leonard again looked at Penny, fear for her safety obvious on his face. "Are you trying to kill her?" he shouted back to Sheldon. Then Leonard reached for his phone, he needed to get Penny to the hospital, he needed an ambulance now.

Sheldon dispassionately watched Leonard grab his phone, but he became really concerned when he saw Leonard punch in "911". "Leonard hang that up and put it down." he ordered.

Leonard looked up at Sheldon with pure hate, "Fuck you, Sheldon." and brought the phone to his ear.

He was an ant in the way, he needed to be stepped on, so Sheldon shot three times before the phone fell from Leonard's hand, then watched as Leonard, through shocked eyes, fell back on the couch looking at Penny. He saw the last few seconds of the ant's life, him looking at her and his feeble attempt to tell Penny he loved her, before the life dimmed from his eyes. Sheldon felt nothing, why would anyone feel bad about stepping on an ant, plus an ant that tried to take away his minion.

Sheldon didn't really expect what happened next, as Raj and Howard burst into the apartment, after hearing the gun shots. They had been coming up the stairs to see Leonard, when they heard the gun shots, but now they just stood there in shock when they saw Leonard with bullet holes in him, blood everywhere and Sheldon holding a still smoking gun. Sheldon couldn't see anyway this was not going to be a problem, two more ants getting in his way, so he fired four more times, then watched the two ants until their body twitches slowly stopped as they died.

Sheldon now went to his bedroom and got his emergency bag, then went to the couch to grab Penny's arm to follow him and out the door he went. Penny, was incapable of resisting as the drugs took over her mind, so she followed him like a robot and he soon had her seated in Leonard's car ready to leave. It was Sheldon who now sat in the drivers seat, it made Sheldon chuckle, with his new mental powers he found that driving a car was simple and had already taken Leonard's car the afternoon before, while Leonard worked, to drive it around to test his new confidence. Sheldon wanted to leave California immediately, but he still had one last problem to tie up, Amy, she knew way too much and would tell them everything after she found out what he did.

The walk up to Amy's apartment was filled with mixed emotions for Sheldon, he tried to think of Amy as another ant in his way, but Amy was not an ant, she was Amy and it was because of Amy he was the superior being he was today. She was the only person he considered close to an intellectual equal to him, and the loss of her brilliant mind pained him in ways he never felt before. However Sheldon knew something had to be done, when it came to her or him, it would always be him, so Amy was now only a problem with an obvious solution, and Sheldon needed to apply that solution before he could leave.

Amy was surprised when she opened the door, Sheldon had previously told her he would be busy all weekend, but here he was and he was with Penny. "Sheldon, this is a surprise. What brings you and Penny here?"

"May we come in Amy?" Sheldon asked politely, as he always was with Amy.

"Of course, come on it." Amy stepped aside so they both could enter, then cringed as she watched Sheldon make Penny sit on her couch. Penny looked strange and her eyes had the blank expression that Amy had seen on overdosed monkeys. "Sheldon what is wrong with Penny?" she asked while she took a chair across from them.

Sheldon looked at Amy, then Penny, realizing that his need to bring Penny had only made Amy realize sooner that something was wrong. He fingered the gun in his jacket pocket, thinking he needed to end this thing soon, but try as he could he knew he couldn't shoot Amy. It was then that Sheldon, for the first time, panicked, Amy had to silenced and he couldn't do it, so for a couple moments Sheldon sat there paralyzed as he looked at his girlfriend who just looked at him confused. Unfortunately for Amy, Sheldon's mind now worked must faster than before and so the solution came quickly to him, a moment later.

Sheldon looked at Penny, then took the gun out and put it in her hand. Then as a now worried Amy looked on Sheldon whispered in Penny's ear, "Penny shoot Amy."

Penny's mind was still there, it was just like it was surrounded by cotton and she couldn't make it work. She was unable to concentrate on anything and now there were horrible pictures flashing through it that made her muddled mind think she was having a nightmare. She wanted to resist the words to shoot Amy, but she had no power to do so and her mind just watched in its cotton web it was trapped in as she pointed the gun.

Amy was confused about what was happening, the sudden appearance of the gun, Sheldon putting it in Penny's hand, then Penny pointing it at her. It all seemed to be not really happening, why would her boyfriend bring a gun to her house and why would her best friend point it at her. Amy was actually expecting water to come out of it, until she felt the pain, then the noise of the gun, it shocked her beyond belief. She was just starting to understand she was shot, when two more searing pains appeared in her body, her mind now not even hearing the gun blast, and as she looked down on her chest, she saw blood spurting out of the place her heart should be. She was still wondering how this happened, when her mind shut down and she died.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJUSTICExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Penny get over here", her master commanded, taking Penny from those painful memories and she immediately obeyed, not because of the drug, it was now wearing completely out of her system, but because she was both scared and angry. She was scared because he still had the gun and angry because she wanted nothing better to kill him. So she acted still drugged and continued to obey his every command.

It took all her acting skills to act so mindless, especially when the monster kept staring at her to judge if she was still under the influence of his drugs. But she was a better actress than she even imagined, playing the greatest role of her life, because if she failed it would be her life, she had no doubt the man in the barn with her was certifiable. So she walked up to the table he pointed to, that had the food ration for the day, never looking at the food, just her master for the next command.

"Eat", she immediately obeyed, forcing herself to not look at the gun in his hand, or the knife just a foot away. She had eaten half of her ration when they heard the car, and it took every part of Penny's will not to scream for help with safety so close. Penny knew why the car was there she had just started to come out of the drugged state right after Sheldon put Leonard's car in the barn and before she got out she turned on the car's ON-STAR so they could be traced. She knew the police would eventually know it was gone and she hoped they would try to find it.

"How did they find us." Sheldon asked no one, as far as he knew Penny being mindless minion. "Them finding us is so improbable" he mumbled to himself, suddenly the thought of capture scaring him to death. He then looked at Penny, "Come here." he would use her as a shield to get away, the police would never kill a beautiful young woman.

Penny walked up to the mad man, just when the sound of the car doors opening caught Sheldon's ears, making him quickly turn to look out a crack in the wall, showing his back to her and pointing the gun away. This was the moment Penny had been waiting for since she became lucent and she wasted no time. Her hand grabbed the knife, and she was semi shocked he didn't notice, it gave her a second to plan where to sink it's blade first.

It only took a second for her to decide and she sunk it with all her might it his scrawny bicep, up to the hilt, it was the arm with the gun and like she thought he let it fall to the floor as he screamed like a little girl. She twisted as she pulled it out, thinking that is for Amy, and watched as the crying baby turned her way. However, she didn't let him even get part way turned before she sunk the knife into the other scrawny bicep, to the hilt again, thinking that was for Raj, just before twisting and pulling it out again. His screams felt like music to her ears as she quickly picked her next target, smiling as she remembered gutting pigs before barbecuing them. She sliced him from crotch to sternum, again as deep as she could, a satisfying feeling coming over her as his intestines started to fall out along with the blood, but what made it even better was his howl of agony making Penny remember poor Howard and how this monster killed him.

Time now seemed to stop, the only reason Sheldon was now still standing was because his body was leaning back against the wall. His wide eyed look showed he was in the beginning stages of shock and his high blood loss would soon let him bleed out. But Penny wasn't finished, Leonard had not been revenged, she took a step close to him and looked right into his eyes. "You bastard, I'll see you in hell." Penny then stuck the knife in the side of his neck, enjoying watching his eyes go wider, then with all her might fueled by adreniline, she pulled it across to the other side, his spinal cord being the only thing holding his head on after she was done.

It only took a couple of seconds, but Penny got to watch the light of life dim, then go out in his eyes, she was done. She felt no remorse but she did fell drained, so tired and she would have gladly died herself right there. When the police finally came in, they were stunned when they found the mutilated body of Sheldon. But they were horrified to seen the young woman sitting next to it crying, covered head to toe in blood with not a single scratch on her.

 **The End.**

 **RULES:**

 **1\. Sheldon/Penny - They can be platonic, romantic, smutty, Super Heroes/Villains, etc.**

They were with each other the whole story, so I met this requirement.

 **2\. Leonard/Amy's death MAY occur anytime from the Pilot thru Season 9.**

I killed Leonard and Amy, so I met this requirment.

 **3\. The death must be completed in a single chapter, although you are welcome to contribute as many different forms of death as you like as long as they are a chapter each.**

Did that, only one chapter.

 **4\. The story must be no more than 1,500 words long.**

I still can't keep them under 1,500 words. I'll try better next time.

Chapter 2

Sheldon now looked at his now dead girlfriend, for the first time feeling something about another human being, but the feeling was soon crushed by logic, she was dead, it was a senseless to waste feelings on the dead. Sheldon looked at Penny, another thought coming to his magnificent brain. "Penny put the gun on the table."

Penny complied, not really understand what was happening, new horrible pictures of a bloody non-moving Amy now coming to her mind behind it's cotton web. She then felt herself pulled to a standing position and led away, all the horrible pictures running through her mind, making her want to cry, but no tears appearing on her face. However, that brief moment of concentration passed as she followed where she was directed, her mind unable to resist any commands given to her.

Sheldon looked back at the scene he left, he satisfaction on how he was leaving it taking precident over any thoughts that he had just killed his inoccent girlfriend. The gun on the table was empty, and covered in Penny's finger prints, it wouldn't take long for the police to link it to the two sets of murders and begin to look for her. She could never leave him now, he was now her only hope of freedom, and although it bothered him that she didn't originally come to him for his brillance, he did now own her and she was his to do with as he wanted.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHUNTEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Several hours later, they were outside of Pasadena heading east towards Nevada, Sheldon immensely pleased with himself on how they had gotten away. He then silently scolded himself for ever thinking he wouldn't get away, after all his mind was so much more advanced than theirs, it was illogical to even think that lesser minds would ever catch him. However it didn't take him long to smile again, he was happy and excited, making him have a major hard-on since they left the Pasadena city limits. It was the rest area sign that made him want to do something about it.

Sheldon pulled into the rest area and found a secluded parking spot in the sparsly populated rest area.

Sheldon grabbed Penny's breasts, without hesitation, she belonged to him, so why did he care how she felt, besides his crotch was about to explode if he didn't do something quick. He grabbed her blouse and pulled popping all the buttons off and exposing her chest with only her bra now between him and her breasts. Sheldon tried to pull her bra apart, but he was a weakling and did not have the upper body strenght, frustrating him and making him angry as he reached in his pocket to get his pocket knife. He actually had to control himself from just cutting her bra open and her chest at the same time, the knowledge knowing he had no appropriated medial supplies finally stopping him, so he just pulled up on it and cut away from her at the part between the cups and watched both sides fall away exposing her breasts.

Bernadette sat in the police station, her life seemed to be over as she still couldn't put sense to everything that happened. She was on sediatives since she found out what happened and Emily was there trying to sooth her as the short blonde seemed to have lost any hope in her life. The police had a lot of questions, they wanted to catch who did this, so they had be harsh and as her to put her grief aside for help. So it was a numb Bernadette who walked into the interogation room to see three men and one woman, all very serious waiting for her.

The woman spoke first. "Dr Wolowitz we are so sorry for your loss." Bernadette stared at her, wishing she had never hypnatede her name now, she was Howard's wife and proud of it, so she didn't correct the woman.

The woman stared at Bernadette a moment then realized she wasn't going to respond, so she sighed. "Dr Wolowitz, this is Detective Lietenant Max Candle, he is chief detective on this case. The man next to him, is Special Agent Robert Thompson, from the FBI special crimes division." The woman then looked at the third man who nodded to her. "The man next to him is from the CIA, terrorist thread office, his name is Sam Winston. I am Judy Henson, I am the police department grief consular and am her to make sure your not pressured to hard, I am your advocate, so please let me know if things get too hard for you."

Bernadette looked at all the men then at Judy and slowly nodded her head, she then looked back at the men. "Why?"

All three men looked at each other, it was amazing how uncomfortable it had gotten in the room so fast. It was the FBI agent who spoke, "Do you know someone named Penny?"

Detective Candle looked at the FBI agent, "That is case specific information, you shouldn't be telling her that."

The special agent looked at the CIA man who nodded. "Detective Candle, Dr Rostenkowski-Wolowitz has a top secret Government clearance, do to the work she does, we have already cleared her of being a suspect in this case." The detective just stared at them a moment.

Bernadette felt that calling her Rostenkowski-Wolowitz was like swearing at her. "Please call me Dr Wolowitz." she whispered

The FBI agent nodded and looked at the CIA man who nodded too. "Dr Wolowitz do you know a Penny."

Bernadette nodded, "She is Dr Hofstadter's girlfriend." then it hit her, Leonard was dead too, and tears came down her cheeks. "She was his girlfriend." she whispered.

"Are you okay Dr Wolowitz?" Judy quickly asked and Bernadette just nodded to her then nodded to the men.

The CIA man looked at the FBI man, "Tell her everything, it does us no good to keep secrets, she could help." The FBI man nodded then glared at the detective before he objected.

"Dr Wolowitz the gun that killed, Dr Hofstadter, Dr Koothrappali and unfortunately your husband, was found at another murder of a Dr Amy Fowler." The agent told her.

Bernadette looked up at the agent in shock, "Amy's dead?"

The FBI agent and CIA man looked at each other in surprise, the CIA man quickly saying, "Tell her every detail, we need her help."


End file.
